darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
More Skorp Trouble
Back to 2011 Logs Shark Arcee Shark is on patrol again, having been on shifts that Chains would normally take so the mech can relax a little. He's on the lookout for those street racers as well, but this is also a normal patrol looking for any con trouble makers. Arcee is also on patrol, keeping up with Shark. While she doesn't mind a race once in a while, this street racing stuff is dangerous and leads to casualties. <> she wonders. So far she's not seeing any skid marks or any other signs of the miscreants. -VAROOM- A very souped up engine echoes from one of the ventilation shafts, echoing down towards the two Autobots, and lights flicker across the walls of the metal, reflecting and moving closer. There was loud music and laughter, fast approaching the two. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 11! Shark's scanners are going at full spectrum, his radar and sonar pickups going as well. He hrms and comms back, <> she wonders. She gets the pings on her own radar and gets a little anxious. <> The cars are upon the two Autobots unexpectedly quickly. The engines fill the air with their sounds as they flash by, a red one and a gold one. The second one swoops in dangerously close to both Autobots while honking at the pink one before disappearing down the tunnel. Breaks squeal and the engines lower to an idle just around the bend. Shark pulls over just ahead of Arcee, <> he pauses as they speed by then head into the tunnel ahead, <> <> the pink car replies. She stays put, but keeps her scanners on full. <> The engines rev up and as Shark predicted, the two cars come flying back through past the two Autobots, spinning out to land perfectly facing the heroes, next to each other. Lights brighten to high beams, then low beams as one drawls out "Hey Sugar, and you too." he adds to Shark dismissively "Why're you hanging out with this foddy doddy? Come with us, we'll show you a gooood time!" Shark pulls out onto the road to wait to see if they return, <> he asks with a chuckle. << I'm going to kick their sorry tail pipes in by playing their own game.>> <> Arcee radios back, << I'll be here if you need me.>> She sits there, taking in the sight of the racers. She shuts off her own engine to save fuel. "Maybe later!" Arcee snaps back at the rowdies. The two engines rev in unison "Not a valid answer babe." notes the second one, lights brightening and dimming once more "We're here, you're here. Ditch this loser and go." the note to her in unison Shark rumbles his engine, "The lady said buzz off. How about you two show me who's the fuddy duddy and race me eh? Or are you scared I may just beat you?" << I have a better idea,>> Arcee says to the rowdies, <> "Heh. You? You're a streeter, not a street racer." one snorts simply at that, revving his own engine "We don’t bother with people we know we'll beat. It’s not just how FAST you go anyways, but how you use it!" Shark revs his engine and laughs, "Ha! I knew it. Too scared to race me just to prove yourselves either right or wrong! Cowards." he snarks and hovers over to Arcee, "C'mon, these losers obviously don't know a race car form when they see one. Maybe Hot Rod should be out here, he's sure get them interested eh?" the two start to laugh hysterically "Man, you don’t even have dual exhaust! You can't call your racer without that!" the second one finally states "Yeah, or a spoiler. How do you stay on the ground with one of those? And your engine? Waaaay too quiet man. Hack." he quips simply to Shark, their engines' revving starting to get louder and louder. "Yes, having Hot Rod out here would make things a lot more interesting," Arcee replies, "So now, what are we going to do?" Shark considers as the two have their laugh, <> Shark commed that btw. <> Arcee says, <> She turns over her engine and revvs it. <> "Why aren't you talking? " asks one, not paying attention to the radio, revving up loudly "Ahh, so she wants to learn? Well, that sounds like a plan. The scorpions are the best racers there are! We'll teach you ALL the tricks, so long as you follow the rules." they turn about, facing the passageway they had come from Shark readies to follow them, doing his best annoyed voice he can pull off, "What? Seriously?" "Rules?" Arcee says, "I thought there were no rules." She says this in as innocent a tone as she can muster. "So what tricks are there that I don't already know?" The two mechs chuckle "There's ALWAYS rules. First one: No shooting. The rest you figure out as you go. Consider it a challenge." the first one adds, then his wheels start to spin... burning up a great black cloud that filled the entire hallway, before they unlock their breaks and streak down the corridor, one after the other! Shark locks his scanners on the two as well as Arcee. Once they tear off the guns his hover engine to give chase, hoping Arcee will play her part well. <> he comms to her. Arcee guns her own engines, to keep up with the others. Swerving a bit as she shoots down the corridor, she attempts to get ahead of the two racers. << Interesting>> she remarks. "What, that's all you can say? You ain't one of those emotionless is it? " asks one, sounding somewhat put off by that. They jostle against each other, blocking the wide tunnel... trying to keep her from getting ahead. Their engines were GOOD and they sped on, swooping around a curve in the tunnel Shark comes up behind the two punks and tries to nudge one of their rear bumpers so they know he's there, "Flirting with my girl huh? You are so going down man!" he shouts, doing his best 'jealous lover' tone. Arcee tries to ride up the wall of the tunnel in order to execute a daredevil maneuver. She tries to ride the roof in order to pass them. Sadly, Arcee's tires won’t stick to the side or ceiling well enough, so while she was able to get herself a few feet up the wall, the roof remained unreachable. one half flipped, riding half on the wall, half on the ground as he laughed merrily. The other one wobbles as Shark tries to tap him, chuckling as he puts on a burst of speed, then suddenly slams on the brakes - daring a collision with Shark if the Autobot didn’t slow down "Maybe if you defended her instead of trying to act tough!" Arcee slides back down to the roadway and gives up on trying to do a circle loop pass. "Ok, so where are these tricks you said you were going to show me?" she demands. Shark private comms, <> sounding pleased. But as the punk hits the brakes, he is still going hard and will slam the punk if he can! "What you think I'm doing! Duhhhh!" Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 7! The Mech turns sideways as Shark continues to approach, then transforms, leaping out of Sharks' way just BARELY in the nick of time. He grins, transforming again as he starts to fall back to the ground "Nice try. Dirty trick. You're out!" he notes at that, his hood popping up to show a laser, allowing Shark to stay ahead of him, not firing yet. The other chuckles meanwhile "You ain’t been paying attention then. HYA!" he hits a hard turn, drifting beautifully mere centimeters from the walls around it in a perfect swinging arc. Arcee copies the maneuver. <> she wonders. <> Shark comms back, <> he assures the femme as he transforms himself and flips over the punk, allowing him to speed under him. He transforms about mid way over the punk, hover engines revving hard so when he contacts the ground he lands on a big cushion of air. "Oh I have barely begun being dirty mech!" he cries out. Arcee's rear bumper swings out a little, skidding against the wall as she turns the corner after the other mech, who was currently SPINNING - down the corridor, hitting neither wall and easily keeping his speed up "Wheeeeeee!" The other one chortles "Nice one. You play dirty. Not many Autobots like that." he notes, his rear trunk now popping open to shoot at Shark. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 11! Arcee manages not to spin out of control thankfully. She keeps her speed up as she hurtles through the tunnel, her scanners set to pick up the slightest deviations in the tunnel's path. Shark just barely dodges the shot and snickers, "Nice try mech, but two can play that game." he summons up his rifle which appears on his roof and takes a shot with the black light (which would temp blind the mech). "Is that all you can do doll? " asks the other, now rolling backwards at full speed, just as easily knowing the tunnel as he drops out of sight suddenly. Meanwhile, the other one hits the turn that the others had gone around, barely missed by the blast as he drifts around the corner beautifully "Watch out for the sudden drop off past it!" he shouts back to shark, lying "Oh no way!" Arcee snaps, as she speeds up even more. She starts weaving back and forth as she goes, her front end popping up a bit suddenly. Shark figures if there really is a drop off then he can just jump it! <> he private comms to the femme. He shifts his engines down a bit to take the corner, hover drifting around it like a pro-street racer. His rear bumper just barely scraping along the wall. Arcee hits the drop-off and suddenly she's all 4 tires in the air and lands with a thud! She skids back and forth and keeps going! The mech meanwhile, continues to fire at shark as he too drifts "NEVER have I seen a hover crud tackle this drifting. " he chuckles at Shark, as they approach the drop off where Arcee disappeared. He gunned his engine, aiming to overtake Shark once more. The other one bounced on ahead, skidding a few sparks himself as he fishtailed, laughing hysterically "now what kind of trick can YOU do? " he asked her. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <10+)> Shark rolls a 4! Shark isn't able to evade the shot this time around, but he does pour on the speed and shoots over the drop off. His hover engines helping him stretch out the jump and cushioning his landing when he comes down on the other side. "Might hover, but I can still out maneuver you!" "Yeah... if you were meant to do that and not drop down." chortles the mech, dropping out of sight down the steep ramp after Arcee and his mate. Shark comms to Arcee, <> Arcee does just what Shark suggests, transforming and breaking out into a run. Then she stops suddenly, so that the racers can take a gander at those gams. Shark transforms quickly spinning himself on a foot and retransform to head back to the drop off. Hopefully they'll stare at Arcee long enough for him to catch up to them to enact his plan! The mech who was ahead of her whistles a bit, but continues down "Nice, but how do you race like that? " he asks "VERY nice." he adds quickly as he disappears down the corridor. The other swings by Arcee, wheels squealing as he turns around her, rolling a full donut "Woah! nice I'll say! But why'd you stop? Tiiiireeed? " he asks with a chortle, coming out of his spin to follow the other. "Tired? Hardly. See if you can keep up with me!" The pink femmebot transforms and starts speeding down the tunnel! Soon she disappears! Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Arcee's LogsCategory:Shark's Logs Category:Cybertronian Nights TP